


121 Drabbles: Crossing Paths [OP/Zoro] 01

by MugiwaraKaizoku



Series: 121 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 121 Drabbles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugiwaraKaizoku/pseuds/MugiwaraKaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm accepting the 121 Drabble contest! My drabbles will be under 100 words and I'll try to go along with the themes :)) Some Drabbles may contain a romantic relationship.  Most don't... but there will be some drabbles that involve male/male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing Paths

Zoro walked down the main deck. He was looking up at the sky and thinking. His train of thought of interrupted by:

“Marimo get your head out of the clouds and pay attention to where your walking.”

“Ero cook.”

They crossed paths and sneered at each other. And Zoro got an idea.

“Oui!” he shouted.

Sanji turned around to see he just received the a single finger solute. His face twisted up into anger.

Zoro laughed and lay down for another well deserved nap. He fell asleep smiling.

\- END

Word count: 91 words. (not including “end” and “word count” )

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. First Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 121 Drabbles part 2! <3

The sun was shining and the sky was clear. Today was a perfect day to count money. Nami was sitting on the main deck. She took a sip of juice and went back to counting her beli.

“100,001… 100,002… 100, 003…”

A cockroach scattered across the ground towards her foot.

Cockroach thoughts: _“must hide… must find food… must hide…”_

Nami’s thoughts: _“A roach! How disgusting!”_

She raised her foot above the cockroach.

Cockroach thoughts: _“Must hide… must find food… AHHH-“_

SQUISH!

“That’s better… now where was I? Oh yeah… 100,004…”

R.I.P cockroach.

\- END

Word count: 95 words


	3. Understanding [YAOI WARNING]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAOI WARNING: yaoi is male x male. If you don't like it, don't read it... simple as that. There is nothing serious in this post though there is some "light" romance.

Sanji was having a terrible day. Whatever he cooked didn’t taste as good as usual. It seemed like every little thing was going wrong. He sighed in frustration.

Zoro walked into the kitchen slightly confused. Sanji walked over to him and wrapped his around the swordsman’s waist.

“Everything is going wrong!” He mumbled into Zoro’s chest. He held the cook and whispered in his ear.

“I understand…”


End file.
